


Balance Of Judgement

by eilidh17



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/pseuds/eilidh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Forever In A Day.  Daniel's thoughts during Sha're's funeral rite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance Of Judgement

**Balance of Judgement**

 

There is something wrong. Caught between a dream and a nightmare, except he’s trapped in reality, the sequence of events are all skewed. He’s being played with, toyed, suggestions whispered into his already warped thoughts to offer him a modicum of understanding.

Only everything he is being shown, has been shown already, is a meant to push him along a predetermined path, and he knows it.

The feather he holds flutters in the breeze of a dying storm, one that seemed to spring from the calm of the desert without any warning. And one that died just as quickly, as though it represented life and death in a single moment of time.

Life and death—the balance of which, the soul, the heart, is held accountable and judged by its weight on a scale. The millennia old tradition of the ancient Egyptians should seem oddly out of place in the hot sands of Abydos, yet the representation of Ma’at’s feather feels heavy and very real in his hands and, in a moment of panic, Daniel wonders if Sha’re’s heart will send her into the hungry arms of the demon Ammit.

Daniel laughs to himself. Grief and loss bubble from somewhere deep inside and manifest in his mind as a nightmare that will end when he finally wakes up.

Sha’re was innocent, Ammunet was not. Exactly who is sitting in judgment?

He meets Kasuf’s knowing gaze as he begins the archaic ritual, recognizing the barest hint of his own pain reflected in the man’s dark eyes. “I speak for Sha’re who can no longer speak for herself…”

Somewhere in Daniel’s tired mind, Ammit flicks his tongue around razor sharp teeth and waits hungrily for his next meal.


End file.
